El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida
by El-Digivice
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Sora y Tai le preparará un fiesta sorpresa. ¿Lo conseguirá?.


**El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida**

En el calendario de la familia Takenouchi marcaba la fecha 1 de Abril, para muchos un día como cualquiera, menos para Sora. Estaba nerviosa ya que tendría una cita con su novio: Tai; tenían varios años de noviazgo feliz y no lo cambiaría por nada, mientras preparaba la ropa para esa velada con el amor de su vida encontró una foto de su cumpleaños #16 y recordó con los ojos brillosos aquellos días de su no tan lejana juventud.

Sora se dirigía hacia la casa de Tai ya que este se comprometió a acompañarla al colegio, acostumbraban a hacerlo desde el segundo año de secundaria y a veces era divertido ver a su amigo muy apurado ya que este se levantaba tarde.

Tai: ¡No puede ser! -Gritaba el castaño

Sora: La misma historia de todos los días ¿no Tai? -Le hablaba con un tono de burla

Tai: No te preocupes, estaré listo en un santiamén

Sra. Kamiya: ¿No te cansas de esperarlo a mi hijo? -Preguntaba la madre a Sora

Sora: Al contrario, me divierte -Respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luego de la acostumbrada actuación de todos los días por parte de Tai se dirigieron con algo de prisa al colegio ya que si llegaban tarde les pondrían tarea extra, por suerte y gracia divina siempre llegaban a tiempo. Se sentaron en sus puestos de costumbre mientras Matt les preguntaba ¿cómo le hacen? en alusión a los apuros de Tai.

Mientras tanto en otro salón del colegio se encontraban T.K, Kari y Davis recibiendo clases, cuando de repente un estudiante que se sentaba cerca de Davis lanzó un avión de papel…

Profesor: ¿Quién lanzó ese avión de papel? -Preguntó con cierto enojo

Estudiante: ¡Fue Motomiya! -Mintió para salir de la situación

Davis: ¡Yo no fui! -Se defendía de tal acusación

Profesor: Claro… ¿usted cree que no vi de donde salió el avión?

Davis: Se lo juro, además estaba conversando con…

Profesor: …y encima conversando. ¡Esta castigado! Por lanzar el papel y por no atender la clase

T.K: Que mala suerte -Decía el rubio con una expresión casi de burla

Kari: Profesor, no sea injusto -Habló tratando de convencerlo

T.K: Si, vea mejor las cosas -Apoyó a su amiga, como siempre

Profesor: ¿Quieren ser castigados como Motomiya? Además no se pongan a defender a los indisciplinados -Los retó con un tono de superioridad

Kari y T.K: Discúlpenos -Se rectificaban

Luego de tres horas de aburridas clases llegó el receso donde Tai, Matt y Sora se disponían a comprar sus almuerzos, sentarse y conversar amigablemente.

Matt: Ahora ¿qué le pasó a Tai? -Preguntó con intención de burlarse de Tai

Tai: No es nada que te importe -Contestó muy enojado

Sora: Chicos no empiecen, por favor -Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos

Mimí: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? -Saludaba amigablemente. Ella había regresado de . junto con su familia ya que su padre terminó su periodo de trabajo en Norteamérica. Ahora Mimí estudia en el mismo colegio en un año inferior y siempre se juntaba en los recesos y después de clase con sus amigos.

Sora: Estamos bien. Gracias ¿y tú?

Mimí: De maravilla

Después del receso regresaron a clases, el salón se encontraba medio vacío debido a que en la clase de Química los dividían en grupos de hombres y mujeres para ingresar al laboratorio. Así que aprovechando el tiempo libre Tai y Matt se pusieron a conversar.

Tai: Oye que bueno que Mimí ha regresado

Matt: Si, es algo que nos alegra a todos

Tai: Y se a puesto muy bonita

Matt: Muy bonita es decir muy poco -Dijo con algo de rubor

Tai: Parece que alguien ha recibido el flechazo de cupido -Agregó Tai tratando de sacar a la luz un secreto del rubio

Matt: No es cierto. Mimí no me gusta -Expresó tratando de ocultar su rubor

Tai: Vamos no mientas. He visto que la observas con una mirada…

Matt: (Suspiró muy profundo) Es cierto, ya no puedo ocultarlo. Me gusta muchísimo -Confesó invadido por el rubor en todo su rostro.

Tai: ¿Desde cuando?

Matt: Bueno me di cuenta después de que se fue a ., antes la veía como una niña caprichosa pero luego empecé a verla como una niña tierna y hermosa, primero pensé que sentía eso debido a que vivía lejos y que la extrañaba en son de amistad… -Matt se quedo callado por un momento

Tai: ¿Y luego que?

Matt: Y después comprendí que lo que sentía por ella era mas que amistad y que la amaba con todo mi corazón.

Tai: Ahora que esta aquí ¿qué piensas hacer?

Matt: No lo sé

Tai: ¡Cómo que no sabes!

Matt: Es que no sé si tendrá algún amor en .

Tai: Pero no lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas -Insistió el chico Kamiya

Matt: Es verdad, tendré que arriesgarme y decirle todo lo que siento -Justo en ese momento llega Sora del laboratorio

Sora: ¿A quien?

Matt: Eehh... a... mi padre. Es que tome sin permiso algo de dinero -Mintió Matt, tratando de cambiar de tema

Tai: Si, que vergüenza -Complementó ayudando a su amigo

Las horas pasaron volando y ya era hora de regresar a sus casas; Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimí venían conversando en el trayecto hacia sus hogares. Todos estaban contentos excepto Matt, este iba muy pensativo ya que no sabía como invitarla a Mimí a salir. Ella se dio cuenta y...

Mimí: ¿Qué tienes Matt? No has dicho nada desde que salimos del colegio

Matt: No nada, estoy bien pero gracias por preocuparte

Tai: ¿Por qué no lo dejamos solos? -Proponía el castaño a Sora

Sora: ¿Por qué?

Tai: Después te explico –La convenció finalmente

Sora: Bueno chicos, nos disculpan pero Tai y yo nos tenemos que ir ya que tenemos mucha tarea acumulada. Hasta mañana. -Se despedía cogiéndolo a Tai del brazo

Mimí: ¿Me podrías acompañar a mi casa?

Matt: Cla... claro -Respondía muy nervioso

Mimí: Por favor Matt, di algo me preocupas

Matt: Bueno… te gustaría… ir… a algún lado mañana en la tarde?

Mimí: Si, me encantaría. Entonces mañana a las 15:00 en mi casa

Matt: Nos vemos Mimí

Mimí: Chao Matt

Otros que se disponían a regresar a sus moradas eran T.K y Kari, normalmente los acompañaba Davis pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo debido a que estaba castigado.

Kari: ¡Vamos Davis! No quiero llegar tarde a casa -Le decía muy preocupada

Davis: ¿Ya se te olvido? ¡Estoy castigado! -Contestó muy molesto

T.K: No es necesario que grites -Intervenía Takaishi

Kari: ¡Que pena! Bueno, nos vemos mañana -Se despedía de su amigo

Davis: Hasta mañana Kari

T.K: Vamos Kari ¿no estabas apurada?

Kari: Es cierto -Mientras salía, Davis miraba muy molesto ya que T.K la acompañaba

Al salir del edificio Kari se puso nerviosa al estar al lado de T.K, no le dijo nada en todo el trayecto a su casa. Cuando estaban al pie de la puerta el menor rubio empezó a hablar.

T.K: Kari ¿por qué estabas tan callada?

Kari: Nah... no es nada. Es que pensaba en la tarea de mañana -Engañaba la chica, eso no era el motivo de su actitud.

T.K: Bueno... entonces ¿quieres salir mañana?

Kari: (Me leyó el pensamiento) Si... me... encantaría -Aceptaba ocultando su rubor

T.K: Nos vemos a las 14:30. Hasta mañana

Kari: Chao T.K

Al instante en que cerró la puerta, Kari comprendió que estaba profundamente enamorada de T.K, pensaba que lo que sentía por él era una gran amistad pero ahora, se habían aclarado sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Luego entró a su cuarto muy contenta y ansiosa que sea el gran día de su salida con el portador de la Esperanza.

Entre tanto, Tai explicaba a Sora sobre la maniobra que ideó para dejar a solas a Matt con Mimí, diciéndole que su amigo estaba enamorado de la chica Tachikawa. Antes de llegar a la residencia Takenouchi, Sora empezó a hablar.

Sora: Que bueno que hagas eso por Matt -Recordó la acción del joven Kamiya

Tai: No es nada. Además no hay que negarse a ayudar a alguien que necesita una mano

Sora: Eres un gran chico -Decía apunto de abrir la puerta

Tai: No bromees, cualquiera haría lo mismo -Dijo el chico muy apenado

Sora: Es enserio, yo no te mentiría con eso. Hasta mañana Tai -Se despedía al momento en que cerraba la puerta

Tai: Hasta... mañana -Respondía con algo de nerviosismo.

Parecía que ese día los hermanos Kamiya descubrirían sus verdaderos sentimientos, al igual que Kari, Tai confirmó en sus sentimientos el amor hacia Sora desde que tenía 4 años. Ahora se sentía incapaz de confesarle su amor y no encontraba las palabras ni el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Llegó la noche a la ciudad de Odiaba y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, ahí estaba Ken, observando la ciudad desde el balcón de su cuarto, mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista le llegó a sus pensamientos el nombre de Yolei. La chica que le había brindado su afecto y amistad cuando empezó a integrarse al grupo Digimon en los tiempos en que tenían que salvar el mundo digital, sin importarle su oscuro pasado como el Emperador de los Digimons, comenzó a quererla como a nadie en este mundo.

La llegada de eso sentimientos lo hicieron sentir como una nueva persona, olvidando sus malos recuerdos reemplazándolos con los que al estar cerca de ella lo hacia sentir. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre quién antes lo contemplaba silenciosamente sintiéndose feliz por la nueva actitud tomada por su hijo luego de su antipático comportamiento cuando este era posesionado por el mal causado por la semilla oscura contraída en su primer viaje al digimundo.

Sra. Ichijouji: Hijo ¿Podrías hacer un mandado a la tienda? Es que me faltan algunos ingredientes para la cena -Indicaba la dulce madre

Ken: Esta bien -Aceptaba amablemente

Sra. Ichijouji: Pero no te tardes -Le decía antes de que saliera de casa

Después de salir, Ken se puso contento y nervioso ya que haría el mandado a la tienda de los padres de Yolei, esperando quizás que el amor de su vida lo atendiera. Mientras tanto, sus padres habían encargado a Yolei de la tienda y de la casa, esto no le gustaba debido a lo molesto y aburrido de estar en el mostrador sin nadie quien venga a comprar... bueno no todo el tiempo.

La joven Inoue se distraía pensando en el amor de su vida, nada más ni nada menos que de Ken Ichijouji, ella empezó a quererlo desde que este fuera dado a conocer por los medios de comunicación debido a sus grandes aptitudes académicas y deportivas obtenidas en el pasado por la semilla oscura, al comienzo pensaba que era admiración y respeto pero luego comprendió que estaba muy enamorada. Primero era muy difícil para ella acercarse debido a que él estudiaba en otra institución educativa, aunque ya no lo fue sabiendo que era parte del grupo Digimon y así empezó a brindarle su amistad y confianza hasta convertirse en amigos.

El estar pensando en Ken cuando estaba encargada de la tienda y de su casa se daba mas seguido, causando mucho problemas como dar el cambio equivocado a los clientes o incluso no les cobraba la cuenta perdiendo dinero para el negocio y sus padres en muchas ocasiones le habían llamado la atención. Esta vez, estar encargada de la tienda sería diferente para la tierna muchacha.

Ken: Hola ¿hay alguien en la tienda? -Preguntó muy extrañado

Yolei: Ya voy –Contestaba muy molesta. ¿Qué... quiere? -Preguntó, ya no molesta, si no muy nerviosa al ver que era Ken su primer cliente

Ken: Yolei... quiero estos ingredientes... para la cena -Le indicaba muy nervioso la lista del mandado

Yolei: Claro, en... seguida te los traigo -Lo atendía más nerviosa

Ambos pensaban que esta era la oportunidad de decirse lo que sentían, ya que no había nadie que los pudiera molestar, así que es ahora o nunca.

Yolei: Aquí tienes Ken -Le decía entregando la funda del mandado

Ken: Gracias -Hubo un silencio que los invadió hasta que...

Ken: Yolei, tengo algo que decirte –Dijo con un pequeño rubor que le cubría las mejillas

Yolei: ¿Si? ¿Qué es? -Preguntó siendo invadida por el rubor en su cara

Ken: Bueno, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que somos amigos...

Yolei: Yo... quiero que sepas que...

Ken: ...y me di cuenta que este sentimiento...

Yolei: ...en estos últimos años ha crecido algo dentro de mí y es algo que no puedo evitar...

Ken: ...pues quiero que sepas... -Fue interrumpido por Yolei para acercarse y unir sus labios con los del chico. Se sentían muy contentos ya que demostraban todo lo que sentían con ese beso, después se separaron invadidos por el rubor en su cara.

Ken: Te amo

Yolei: Yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

Ken: Estoy muy feliz y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

Yolei: Yo también -Concuerda mientras se sorprende de lo que va a hacer su querido Ken

Ken: ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? -Le preguntó al momento en que se arrodillaba

Yolei: Claro -Aceptaba al instante en que lo volvía a besar

Ken: Bueno, me voy, le dije a mi madre que no me demoraría

Yolei: Adiós Ken -Se despedía con un abrazo y otro beso

Luego de marcharse Ken, Yolei se dio cuenta que no le cobró el mandado, ¡que importa! con tal de haberle dicho que la amaba era mas que suficiente.

Con todo esto llego un nuevo día a Odaiba. Sora se disponía a arreglarse para el último día de colegio de la semana, estaba muy contenta ya que se acercaba el fin de semana. Luego de que abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Sora: ¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó al ver a su amigo en frente

Tai: Bueno, vine para irnos juntos al colegio -Le dijo muy sonriente

Sora: Pero apurémonos que se nos hace tarde -Dijo la chica con mucha preocupación

Tai: ¿Puedes ver el reloj? -Le preguntó tratando de sorprenderla

Sora: ¡6:35 am! -Contestó sorprendida- Pensé que estaba retrasada.

Tai: Es que... hice un esfuerzo para llegar temprano al menos una vez, amiga.

Sora: Oh Tai, no tenias que molestarte -Le decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se despedía de su madre.

Gracias a la iniciativa de Tai, llegaron sin presiones al colegio, las tres primeras horas fueron aburridas para Tai, Sora y Matt que esperaban con ansias el receso.

Tai: Pensé que nunca llegaría el receso.

Matt: Yo también

Sora: Vamos chicos, no es para tanto -Intervenía un poco molesta por la actitud conformista de sus amigos.

Mimí: Pues yo no tuve clase en la segunda ni en la tercera hora -Dijo con un tono triunfante.

Matt: ¿Por qué?

Mimí: Es que el maestro no fue a nuestro salón.

Sora: Ya veo.

Tai: Pues que suerte.

Mimí: Sora ¿me podrías acompañar a comprar mi almuerzo? -Preguntó con claras intenciones de hablarle sobre algo muy importante a su amiga.

Sora: Claro, no hay problema -Aceptó al momento en que dejaba solos a sus amigos.

Tai: ¿Qué paso entre tú y Mimí después de que me fui con Sora?

Matt: Bueno... se puede decir que ya encontré el momento preciso para decirle lo que siento.

Tai: ¿La invitaste a salir? -Deducía el joven Kamiya

Matt: Si, saldremos hoy en la tarde

Tai: Que bueno -Felicitaba a su amigo con una palmada en el hombro

Matt: Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Le dirás a Sora que estas muuuy enamorado de ella? Y no me dirás que no es cierto, que no te gusta, que yo ya me di cuenta -Le decía dejándolo a Tai entre la espada y la pared.

Tai: Bueno... todavía no sé -Decía con un rubor cubriéndole el rostro.

Matt: Pero ya deberías buscar el momento para hacerlo.

Tai: ¡Ya sé! ¿Sabes que es el lunes?

Matt: No... no sé

Tai: (Suspiraba) Es primero de Abril

Matt: ¿Y?

Tai: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Sora!

Matt: ¡Cierto!

Tai: Y tengo pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Para eso voy a llamar a los demás para reunirnos en mi casa el domingo y planificarla.

Matt: ¿Y a que hora?

Tai: A las 15:00 -Mientras con Sora y Mimí-

Sora: ¿Qué me querías decir? -Dijo de repente

Mimí: ¿Cómo sabes que te voy a decir algo? -Le dijo muy sorprendida

Sora: Lo pude ver en tus ojos lo emocionada que estabas.

Mimí: Bueno... es que Matt me invitó a salir.

Sora: ¡Que bien!

Mimí: Es hoy a las tres.

Sora: ¿Y le piensas decirle lo muy enamorada que estas de él?

Mimí: Pero por favor... -Dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Sora: Espero que ya sean novios al final del día.

Mimí: Si. Oye ¿todavía estas enamorada de Tai? -Preguntó para cambiar de tema

Sora: Claro, eso ya no se pregunta -Contesto también invadida por el rubor

Mimí: ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Sora: No lo sé, talvez en mi cumpleaños.

Mimí: ¿Por qué?

Sora: Pues para recibir como un regalo ser novia de Tai. -Rieron ambas chicas por el ingenio de Sora. Parecería que el destino manejaba los pensamientos de Tai y Sora, y transformar un simple cumpleaños en un día clave para los dos y sus sentimientos.

Después llegaron las demás horas de clase hasta que estas tuvieron su fin con el sonido de la campana, indicando la culminación de actividades de esa semana entre la alegría de los estudiantes ansiosos de disfrutar el fin de semana. Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimí compartían esa emoción colectiva. Durante su regreso a sus hogares, Tai trataba de avisarle a Mimí sobre la fiesta sorpresa en honor a Sora y aprovechó el momento en que su amiga y Matt conversaban.

Tai: Psss. Mimí -La llamaba en voz baja.

Mimí: ¿Qué quieres? -Le decía imitando la voz del castaño

Tai: ¿Podrías ir a las 15:00 a mi casa el domingo?

Mimí: ¿Para qué?

Tai: Para planificar la fiesta sorpresa de Sora

Mimí: Claro.

Tai: Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 15:00

Sora: ¿En donde?

Mimí: En las casa de Tai

Tai: NO -Decía en su mente

Sora: ¿Para qué Tai? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Supongo que los demás ya deben saberlo. Como siempre soy la ultima en enterarme.

Tai: Es que... voy a... prepararles algo. Si... unos bocaditos... eso. A las 15:00 -Decía Tai con mucho nerviosismo debido a que casi le estropean la sorpresa.

Sora: Esta bien. Espero que estén deliciosos. Bueno tengo que irme, voy a ayudar a mi madre con sus arreglos florales. Chao chicos -Avisaba mientras se marchaba con algo de prisa

Tai: Por poco y nos descubren -Se dirigía a Matt y Mimí con una expresión de alivio

Matt: ¿Y qué vas hacer con respecto a la hora de encuentro?

Tai: Pues avisarle a todos otra vez que vengan a mi casa a las 14:00

Matt y Mimí: Esta bien.

T.K, Kari y Davis también se encontraban en camino a sus casas, Kari lucia algo nerviosa e intranquila debido a su encuentro con T.K en la tarde y no le había avisado a nadie, casi era un secreto.

T.K: Bueno chicos, me tendrán que disculpar ya que tengo que irme a casa de inmediato. ¡Hasta luego Kari! ¡Hasta el lunes Davis! –Se despedía dejando solos a Kari y Davis.

Davis: (¿Hasta luego?) Kari... ¿tienes algo que hacer? -Hablaba con mucho nerviosismo, Davis estaba enamorado de la chica.

Kari: Lo siento Davis, pero voy a salir con T.K -Rechazaba la oferta con algo de tristeza.

Davis: Es que... no sabes cuanto he esperado, había preparado todo y...

Kari: Yo te entiende pero, las cosas no salen como uno espera... deberías saberlo. Bueno nos vemos el domingo ¿supongo que vas a ir a la reunión de Tai?

Davis: Si, chao nos vemos -Se despedía muy afligido mientras observaba como Kari se iba rumbo a casa. Él sabía de antemano que ella y T.K tenían algo especial mucho antes que la conociera. La había hechizado con su belleza, pero cualquier esfuerzo será en vano, la chica lo veía solo como amigo.

Kari estaba en su casa, ya estaba decidido, hoy le confesará sus sentimientos a T.K. Se preparaba para su encuentro cuando Tai entró de sorpresa al cuarto de la muchacha.

Tai: Kari me... -Interrumpió al verla con diferente ropa, él dedujo que ella saldría- ¿A dónde vas? –Empezó a interrogarle

Kari: Voy a salir

Tai: ¿A dónde y con quien? -Continuó

Kari: No sé a donde todavía, T.K... no digo... -Empezó a reservarse

Tai: ¿Con T.K? -Preguntó molesto, no le gustaba que su hermana saliera con chicos

Kari: ¿Y qué? Yo puedo salir con quien quiera -Contestó mas molesta por la actitud de su hermano

Sra. Kamiya: Kari puede salir con quien quiera Tai -Intervenía su madre

Tai: Pero...

Sra. Kamiya: Tai, tu hermana ya no es una niña así que déjala en paz -Decía mientras salía del cuarto

Kari: Gracias mamá

Sra. Kamiya: Por cierto... no llegues tarde -Advertía regresando al cuarto

-De repente sonó el timbre de la residencia Kamiya

Tai: Ya voy -Decía mientras abría la puerta

T.K: ¡Hola...! ¿Tai? -Saludaba muy extrañado esperando el recibimiento de Kari

Tai: ¿A quien esperabas? Yo también vivo aquí -Le decía molestó

Sra. Kamiya y Kari: ¡Déjalo en paz, Tai! -Gritaban al unísono

Tai: Esta bien -Dijo muy avergonzado, algo que hizo reír a T.K

T.K: Kari ¿estas lista?

Kari: Claro -Contestó muy emocionada.

Tai: No te olvides de venir el domingo a las 14:00 -Recordaba al menor rubio

T.K: No te preocupes, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte -Dijo mientras salía de la casa con Kari.

Otros que se disponían a salir eran Matt y Mimí, Ishida se dirigía al punto de encuentro sin pensar en nada que no sea la chica de sus sueños. Al llegar tocó el timbre y de inmediato abrió la Sra. Tachikawa con una gran sonrisa.

Sra. Tachikawa: ¡Hola Matt! ¿Cómo estas? -Saludaba amablemente

Matt: Estoy bien, gracias ¿Se encuentra Mimí? -Preguntó algo apenado

Sra. Tachikawa: No esta, ella salió

Matt: ¿Qué? -Dijo muy exaltado

Sra. Tachikawa: No, mentira. Se esta arreglando, pasa -Lo invitaba a su casa

Matt: Claro -Luego de algunos minutos, salió Mimí-

Mimí: ¡Hola Matt!

Matt: Hola... pero que hermosa estas -Le dijo fascinado por la belleza de su amiga

Mimí: Gracias -Dijo algo sonrojada.

Sra. Tachikawa: Hija, no te tardes

Mimí: Claro, no lo haré

Matt: Adiós Sra. Tachikawa -Se despedía mientras salía con Mimí

Sra. Tachikawa: Nos vemos muchachos

Mimí: ¿A dónde vamos primero? -Preguntó saliendo del edificio

Matt: No sé, tú elijes

Mimí: ¿Qué tal al cine?

Matt: Excelente -Concordó mientras se dirigían al cine

-Y con T.K y Kari...

Kari: T.K ¿qué te parece si vamos a la heladería?

T.K: No hay problema -Asentaba al momento de estar a pasos del lugar

Kari: Vaya, es precioso -Se impresionaba al ver la nueva heladería instalada en Odaiba

T.K: Siéntate aquí mientras voy por los helados ¿Dé que sabor quieres?

Kari: De vainilla con chispas de chocolate

T.K: Muy bien, enseguida regreso

Mientras tanto, Matt y Mimí estaban en el cine viendo una película romántica, al principio Matt se estaba aburriendo pero luego volvió en si cuando en una escena de beso Mimí le cogió las manos haciendo que él se sonrojara. En otra escena romántica los dos se miraron a los ojos y estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que salieron del trance y volvieron a sus asientos muy sonrojados.

Al terminar la película, salieron del cinema para dirigirse a otro lugar. Mimí le dijo que estaría bien estar un rato en el parque de Odaiba. Matt aceptó y se fueron al concurrido lugar.

Matt: ¿Me podrías esperar en esta banca? Voy por unas malteadas

Mimí: No hay problema -Asintió mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba muy cerca de la orilla del lago. La chica recordaba lo ocurrido en la sala de cine, pensaba si Matt quería besarla; si eso era cierto, significaba que él la amaba con todo su corazón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Matt que ya traía las malteadas.

Matt: Aquí tienes preciosa -Le dijo algo sonrojado al darle el envase de la dulce bebida

Mimí: Gracias -Tomaba el recipiente también con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¿Preciosa? -Preguntaba muy inquietante

Matt: Si... hoy te ves genial -Respondió aun sonrojado

Mimí: Bueno, tú también eres guapo -Le dijo más sonrojada que antes

Matt: Mimí, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Mimí: Yo también tengo algo que decirte

Matt: Bueno, dejaré que hables primero -Sugirió amablemente

Mimí: No... mejor tú -Le devolvía el favor

Matt: No tú, recuerda que las damas primero -Insistía tratando de convencerla

Mimí: No como crees

Matt: Mimí, ¿por qué no lo decimos al mismo tiempo? Porque si seguimos así nos llegara la noche y ninguno dirá nada

Mimí: Esta bien, no creo que haya inconvenientes

Matt: Aquí vamos, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres... -Antes de que empezaran a hablar se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Mimí y Matt: ¡Me gustas mucho! -Dijeron al unísono dejando salir sin querer sus sentimientos. Se quedaron en silencio incrédulos por tales confesiones.

Matt: Mimí...

Mimí: Matt...

Matt: ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -Preguntó muy nervioso

Mimí: Si es verdad, me gustas mucho, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo -Dijo también invadida por el rubor en su rostro- Y tu...

Matt: Si, también me gustas y eres el amor de mi vida. Lo supe después de que te fuiste a . y desde ahí no he dejado de pensar en ti, estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado y que nunca nos separaremos -Confirmó Ishida más sonrojado que antes, de hecho, nunca en su vida había estado tan rojo.

Mimí: Yo también. Te amo Matt

Matt: Te amo Mimí -Luego se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso cálido y tierno dejando salir todas sus emociones, al fin sus corazones eran uno solo, se amaban de corazón, mente y alma- Vamos Mimí, disfrutemos este día.

Mimí: Claro mi amor -Dijo la chica al momento en que Matt la abrazaba y ella reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Y volviendo con T.K y Kari...

Kari: Que delicioso estuvo el helado ¿no T.K?

T.K: Si, no hay duda que son los mejores que he probado en mi vida. Ahora ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Kari: Que tal si vamos al parque

T.K: Me encantaría -Así que los dos fueron a pasear por el enorme parque de Odaiba admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando llego el momento en que se sentían cansados, decidieron sentarse en una de las tantas bancas del parque, los dos estaban muy agotados ya que casi recorrieron el parque de pies a cabeza.

Kari: Nunca pensé que el parque fuera tan grande de lo que me imaginaba -Decía con claro síntomas de agotamiento

T.K: Yo tampoco -Dijo también invadido por la fatiga

Luego de descansar lo suficiente, se miraron y empezaron a ver las nubes, las aves y todo lo que estaba a su paso. De repente T.K tenía intenciones de hablar seriamente con Kari.

T.K: Kari, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante para mí -Le dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y nerviosismo

Kari: Si ¿y de qué? -Preguntó impaciente

T.K: Bueno... hemos sido amigos desde los 8 años y desde ese momento ha crecido dentro de mí algo que simplemente ya no lo pude controlar con el paso de los años. Lo que quiero decirte es que... bueno... tu... que tu...

Kari: Que cosa T.K

T.K: …tú me gustas... muchísimo -Dijo el rubio muy apenado

Kari: T.K gracias, por amarme y preocuparte por mi durante estos años pero...

T.K: Pero que... -Ya no pudo decir nada más, Kari había sellado sus labios con los suyos en un beso muy tierno. El chico sentía muy feliz en esos momentos, Kari no podía describir lo que sentía, simplemente es un sueño hecho realidad.

Kari: T.K te amo como no tienes idea, eres el chico mas maravilloso de la Tierra -Dijo muy sonrojada

T.K: Que bueno que tu sientas lo mismo que yo. Te amo

Kari: Te amo -Y se dieron otro beso

T.K: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Kari: Si -Contestó al momento en que comenzaban a acompañar a su novia a su casa.

Luego de que Mimí y Matt confesaron el amor que se sentían, el chico acompañó a Mimí hacia su casa. Llegaron, se despidieron con un beso muy apasionado y entró a su casa sin antes ver como Matt se alejaba. Después Mimí saludó a sus padres y entró a su cuarto para llamar a Sora por teléfono y contarle lo sucedido.

Mimí: ¿Aló? ¿con Sora?

Sora: Si, soy yo ¿Quién es?

Mimí: Soy Mimí. Adivina ¿quien es la novia de Matt?

Sora: ¿Tú?

Mimí: ¡Exacto!

Sora: Qué bien y... como fue ¿que pasó? -Y Mimí le contó lo sucedido con lujos y detalles.

Mimí: Aaahhh, si lo hubieras visto, fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Sora: Ya me imagino. Bueno nos vemos el domingo

Mimí: Si, nos vemos -Colgaba mientras se preparaba para dormir

Después de que Sora colgara inmediatamente sonó otra ves el teléfono.

Sora: Aló ¿con quién hablo?

Kari: Soy Kari ¿Cómo estas?

Sora: Estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

Kari: ¡De maravillas! ¡Como nunca antes he estado en mi vida!

Sora: ¿Cómo así?

Kari: Bueno es que... T.K se me declaró en la tarde

Sora: ¿Qué?

Kari: Así como lo oyes

Sora: ¿Y tu aceptaste? digo, eso no se pregunta

Kari: Pues si... acepté

Sora: Oye ¿Tai ya sabe?

Kari: No ¿por qué?

Sora: Quién sabe... talvez no este de acuerdo

Kari: No te preocupes, él entenderá y estará de acuerdo

Sora: Ojala

Kari: Bueno, nos vemos Sora. Chao

Sora: Chao -Colgaba

Así terminó ese día para los elegidos, y llegó el sábado, Tai salía de su casa para decirle a sus amigos sobre la reunión del domingo en su casa y el nuevo horario de encuentro. Primero fue a la casa de Izzy.

Izzy: Hola Tai ¿Cómo estas?

Tai: Estoy bien

Izzy: ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Tai: Es que la reunión del domingo es a las 14:00

Izzy: ¿Por qué?

Tai: Gracias a nuestra amiga Mimí tuve que cambiar la hora ya que casi arruina la sorpresa -Dijo con cierta molestia- Bueno, tengo que irme a avisarles a los demás. Chao Izzy –Se despedía mientras abría la puerta

Izzy: Nos vemos mañana Tai

Ahora se dirigía a la casa de Joe

Tai: Hola ¿No hay nadie? -Dijo muy preocupado ya que la puerta estaba abierta

Joe: ¿Quién es? -Preguntó con algo de pereza

Tai: Vaya, hasta que alguien aparece

Joe: ¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tai: Oye ¿por qué tan vacía la casa?

Joe: Es que hubo una emergencia familiar

Tai: Lo siento y que salgan lo más rápido de esa situación

Joe: Oye, no me has dicho porque estas en mi casa

Tai: Ah, cierto, es que ahora tienes que ir a mi casa mañana a las 14:00

Joe: ¿Por qué?

Tai: Porque Mimí casi arruina la sorpresa. Y ahora tendré que hacer bocaditos

Joe: ¿Para quién?

Tai: Para Sora

Joe: Debido a que

Tai: A que eso era lo único que se me ocurrió para no arruinar la sorpresa

Joe: Entonces ¿Sora irá?

Tai: Si, pero a las 15:00. Bueno tengo que irme. Nos vemos -Se despedía mientras salía de la casa

Joe: Hasta mañana

Tai salía del edificio rumbo a la casa de Davis, quién este seguía dormido ya que le gustaba dormir mucho los sábados

Jun: ¿Quién será? -Se preguntó al escuchar que tocaban el timbre de la casa

Tai: Hola... Jun -Saludó con una rara expresión en su rostro ya que consideraba a Jun como una chica rara

Jun: Hola Tai ¿Cómo esta Matt? -Le preguntó muy emocionada sobre su amigo

Tai: Si... esta muy bien -Le dijo desviando la mirada

Jun: Si lo ves por ahí dile que lo quiero mucho

Tai: Si, si, se lo diré... claro -Dijo en tono sarcástico- Oye ¿Esta Davis?

Jun: Si esta... pero durmiendo -Se molestó en esos momentos, no le gustaba que su hermano sea dormilón

Tai: ¿Lo podrías despertar?

Jun: ¿Cómo quieres que lo despierte? ¿Con agua helada o con bofetadas?

Tai: Eehh... solo quiero que lo despiertes de buenas maneras si

Jun: Esta bien -Ella fue al cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo- ¡Davis, despierta! Le grito al oído de Davis haciendo que este se despertara muy alterado

Davis: ¡Qué pasa Jun! ¿Quién se murió? -Preguntó muy exaltado

Jun: Nadie ha muerto tontuelo, solo que Tai te está buscando

Davis: ¿Para qué?

Jun: ¿Por qué no sales del cuarto y se lo preguntas?

Davis: Si ya voy -Se cambió y fue a la sala para hablar con su amigo- ¡Hola Tai! ¿Cómo estas? -Se saludaban estrechándose amistosamente la mano

Tai: Estoy bien, gracias

Davis: Y... ¿para qué soy bueno?

Tai: Bueno vine para decirte que vayas mañana a mi casa a las 14:00

Davis: ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que era a las 15:00

Tai: Porque Mimí casi hace la grande. Eso era todo, nos vemos mañana.

Davis: Claro, hasta mañana -Mientras observaba como se alejaba de su casa

Tai se dirigía hacia el edificio donde vivía Cody, pero de repente se detuvo al ver a Yolei y Ken caminando por el parque, y lo más raro para él es que iban tomados de la mano. Luego de ver esa escena se les acercó e inició la conversación.

Tai: Hola ¡qué sorpresa! -Saludó a los dos enamorados

Yolei y Ken: ¡Hola Tai! -Lo saludaron al unísono

Tai: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yolei: Estamos paseando

Tai: Que bien. Oigan mañana vayan a mi casa a las 14:00

Ken: ¿Por qué el cambio de hora?

Tai: Mimí casi arruina la sorpresa ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? -Dijo fastidiado de que hagan la misma pregunta

Ken: Tendrás que hacerlo las veces que sean necesario

Tai: Bueno me voy, solo falta de avisarle a Cody -Se iba del parque hasta que se detuvo para preguntarle una cosa- Casi se me olvida ¿por qué caminaban tomados de la mano?

Yolei: Bueno es que... veras nosotros... somos novios -Dijo muy sonrojada

Tai: ¿Qué?

Ken: Si, desde el jueves estamos saliendo

Tai: ¡Los felicito! Hasta mañana

Yolei y Ken: Nos vemos -Se despedían mientras veían alejarse a Tai

Gracias a ese encuentro, solo le faltaba visitar a Cody quien estaba practicando kendo con su abuelo.

Abuelo: Vamos Cody, parece que aún estas dormido -Le decía para que se esforzara en su técnica

Cody: No estoy dormido –Le respondía mientras contestaba al ataque de su abuelo

Abuelo: (Sonido de timbre) ¿Quién será? Cody ¿podrías atender?

Cody: Claro -Aceptaba amablemente al dirigirse hacia la puerta

Tai: Hola Cody ¿Cómo estas? -Saludaba amigablemente al chico

Cody: Hola Tai. Estoy bien, gracias -Respondía al saludo con un estrechón de manos- ¿Y que se te ofrece?

Tai: Bueno solo te aviso que la reunión es a las 14:00

Cody: ¿Por qué?

Tai: Porque Mimí casi estropea la sorpresa. Bueno me voy, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Hasta mañana -Salía de la casa mientras Cody lo veía como se alejaba de su residencia

Después de superar el trajín, venia otro: los bocaditos. Esa _mentira_ de última hora que le dijo a Sora debía cumplirla. Había ganas, tiempo y dinero, pero no sabía cocinar... peor hacer bocaditos; así que le pediría a su madre que lo ayudara. Al llegar a casa encontró a Kari hablando por teléfono y se paralizó al escuchar un "Te amo T.K" al momento en que colgaba e iba a saludar a su hermano.

Kari: Hola hermano ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó al verlo en shock

Tai: ¿Dijiste "Te amo T.K"? -Le preguntó incrédulo

Kari: Eehh... si ¿Y que pasa? -Le dijo muy desafiante

Tai: Entonces ¿tú y T.K son novios?

Kari: Si... ¿hay algún problema?

Tai: ¡Que bien! -Dijo de repente

Kari: ¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó sorprendida

Tai: Que esta bien. Espero que sean felices. Te felicito

Kari: Gracias -Dijo la chica muy sonrojada y apenada

Tai: ¡Mamá!

Sra. Kamiya: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Tai: ¿Me podrías ayudar en una cosita?

Sra. Kamiya: Claro ¿Y en que quieres que te ayude?

Tai: ¿Si me podrías enseñar a hacer bocaditos para fiestas? -Preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza

Kari: ¿Qué? Jajajajajaja -Intervino preguntando de manera sorpresiva y soltando una risa burlona

Sra. Kamiya: ¡Kari! ¿Qué es esa manera de comportarse? -Le dijo muy molesta

Kari: Perdón mamá -Se disculpó cabizbaja

Sra. Kamiya: No hay problema -Le dijo mientras Tai se acercaba a la cocina y prepararse para las enseñanzas culinarias de su madre. Ella le enseñó a hacer unos alfajores, al comienzo se le hacía difícil elaborarlos pero con paciencia pudo hacerlos. Al final el chico terminó muy sucio debido al polvo de la harina.

Sra. Kamiya: Tai, anda límpiate y cámbiate de ropa que estas muy sucio

Tai: Si, gracias mamá por ayudarme

Sra. Kamiya: No es nada hijo, tu sabes que estoy para ayudarlos en lo que sea

Luego de cambiarse y todo llegó la cena la cual disfrutaron mucho terminando así el sábado. El domingo ya había comenzado en Odaiba, Tai siempre era el último en despertarse y a veces se perdía el desayuno, hoy no fue así. Él desayuno con su familia y ayudó a su madre en algunos quehaceres para poder pasar algo de tiempo antes de que sus amigos lleguen a la reunión, al desocuparse empezó a esperar a sus amigos que llegaron casi en grupo... estaban todos menos Matt y Mimí.

Tai: Bueno, parece que estamos todos -Dijo Kamiya sin percatarse de que aun no llegaban Matt y Mimí

T.K: No, falta que llegue mi hermano

Yolei: Y Mimí

Davis: ¿Saben que sería increíble?

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

Davis: ¡Que Matt y Mimí llegaran juntos y tomados de la mano! -Decía con un tono medio burlón al momento en que se escuchaba el timbre de la casa, todos se miraban muy expectantes recordando lo que había dicho Davis en ese momento ¿serán ellos? Se preguntaron en sus mentes

Joe: ¿Quién va abrir la puerta?

Izzy: No se

Kari: Vamos, que alguien vaya abrirla. Además que pasa si fueran ellos -Dijo al dirigirse hacia la puerta

Matt y Mimí: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? -Saludaban al unísono mientras los demás observaban atónitos como habían llegado: ¡tomados de la mano!

Mimí: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran así? -Pregunto por la acción tomada por los demás

Matt: Que... estoy despeinado o tengo manchada la camiseta, vamos digan algo

Tai: ¿Son novios? -Pregunto aun sorprendido

Matt: Si ¿y qué? ¿algún problema o es por eso que nos miran así? Si es eso significa que les molesta ¿no? -Dijo el rubio a punto de alterarse

Mimí: Vamos Matt, no te pongas así, seguro que ellos tienen una explicación que darnos -Lo tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su amado

T.K: Es que Davis dijo "saben que sería increíble" y no rostros dijimos "que cosa" y el dijo "que Matt y Mimí llegaran juntos y tomados de la mano" y por eso que todos estamos sorprendidos -Explicó el menor rubio

Matt: Por eso... no será otra cosa -Dijo dudando de nuevo

Todos: No tranquilo, es la verdad

Matt: Esta bien, entonces aprovechando que están todos les diré que Mimí y yo somos novios

Todos: ¡Qué bien!

T.K: Y yo también les diré que Kari y yo somos pareja

Todos menos Davis: ¡Bravo!

Cody: ¿Qué pasa Davis? Parece que no estas contento con la noticia, perdón... se me olvidaba que estas enamorado de Kari. Mala suerte -Le decía en bajo a su amigo que estaba muy deprimido al escuchar ese anuncio. Perdía oficialmente a la chica de sus sueños

Yolei: También Ken y yo somos novios -Dijo casi al momento en que el rubio terminó su anuncio

Todos: ¡Bieeen!

Izzy: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya basta de celebraciones. Tai ¿podrías comenzar ya de forma seria esta reunión? -Preguntó con algo de molestia

Tai: Claro. Muchachos, quiero que me ayuden a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Sora y he designado a cada uno de ustedes una tarea. Yolei y Ken se encargarán de la comida y los bocaditos

Yolei y Ken: De acuerdo

Tai: Matt y Mimí de la música

Matt y Mimí: No hay problema

Tai: Kari y yo nos encargaremos de Sora, T.K, Davis y Cody se harán cargo de traer globos conjuntamente con Izzy y Joe. También me encargaré de que la mamá de Sora nos ayude a decorar la casa y con el pastel, bueno ¿existe inconvenientes con el último grupo?

Davis, T.K, Cody, Joe e Izzy: No, no hay problema

Tai: Por cierto, nos reuniremos después de clase para estar algunas cuadras cerca de la casa de Sora.

Matt: Oye cerebrito ¿cómo harás que Sora salga de su casa?

Tai: Fácil, la invitaré a una supuesta cita para celebrar juntos su cumpleaños

Mimí: Aquí me huele que esa será la real fiesta sorpresa y que nos dejará plantado a todos -Dijo la pelirrosada tratando de que Tai dejara salir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sora

Tai: No, como crees que voy a hacer eso. Si fuera verdad no les hubiera pedido su ayuda, con respecto a la supuesta cita le diré que será a las 14:30 en mi casa. Así podremos ir a su casa cuando su madre nos dé la señal, bueno yo creo que esta todo claro ¿no?

Todos: Si esta todo claro

Tai: Traerán las cosas en sus mochila excepto la comida y los bocaditos, tranquilamente podemos ir a la tienda de Yolei. Muchachos ¿alguien tiene la hora? -Preguntó preocupado temiendo a que Sora llegara antes de lo previsto

Joe: Faltan diez minutos para las 15:00

Tai: Chicos, cuando llegue Sora no digan nada sobre la sorpresa y que nada ha sucedido ¿De acuerdo?

Todos: ¡De acuerdo! -Y así esperaron la presencia de Sora

Tai: (Sonó el timbre) Es ella -Dijo muy ansioso por abrir

Sora: ¡Hola Tai! ¿Cómo estas? -Saludaba la chica con un beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo sonrojar al joven Kamiya

Tai: Bien, gracias -Contestó aun invadido por el rubor en su rostro

Sora: Vaya, parece que los demás están impacientes para probar los bocaditos de Tai -Dijo al ver que sus amigos ya estaban reunidos

Todos: ¡Hola Sora! -Saludaban al unísono

Sora: ¡Hola a todos! -Contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Tai: Ahora, lo que todo el mundo esperaba: los bocaditos de este su servidor -Anunciaba con mucho orgullo su platillo

Matt: Espero que no estén hechos piedra... y que luego no nos dé alguna enfermedad -Dijo el rubio provocándolo a pelear

Tai: No están hechos piedra... y son los más sanos que han probado, dulces y exquisitos

Sora: Están buenos Tai, te felicito

Kari: Hermano, ante ti me quito el sombrero ¡Son un manjar!

Tai: Gracias -Dijo muy apenado

Joe: Son mejores que los que usualmente venden en la panadería

Mimí: Mmmm. Están deliciosos

Izzy: Si, son unos alfajores de primerísima calidad

T.K: Vaya, hasta que haces algo bien además de jugar fútbol

Kari: No te burles

T.K: Perdón mi amor

Cody: No están nada mal

Davis: Deberías venderlos, son una exquisitez

Yolei y Ken: Nosotros pensamos lo mismo

Tai: Gracias, no pensé que les gustará tanto

Matt: Tendré que admitirlo, están fabulosos -Dijo mientras que los demás seguían degustando de los alfajores hechos por Tai, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a casa debido a que se terminaron los bocaditos. Todos salieron menos Sora.

Sora: Tai ¿podrías acompañarme a casa?

Tai: Claro, yo nunca te negaría ese favor -Dijo galantemente mientras avisaba a su madre que salía. Caminaron sin decir nada en el trayecto, al llegar a la casa de la chica los recibía su madre

Sra. Takenouchi: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo la pasaron?

Sora: Bien mamá -Saludó mientras entraba a su casa dejando a Tai en compañía de su madre

Tai: Señora ¿podría hablar con usted?

Sra. Takenouchi: ¿De que se trata?

Tai: Quisiera que me ayude con una fiesta sorpresa para Sora, específicamente con los adornos y el pastel

Sra. Takenouchi: No hay problema

Tai: También que nos dé una señal a los demás cuando Sora salga de casa

Sra. Takenouchi: Pero ¿cómo harás que salga?

Tai: La invitaré a mi casa para una supuesta cita para celebrar su cumpleaños a las 14:30 y cuando salga quiero que usted sacuda un mantel azul que será como señal para que nosotros entremos

Sra. Takenouchi: Ya comprendo

Tai: Entonces nos vemos mañana

Sra. Takenouchi: Hasta entonces, cuídate -Mientras veía como el joven se alejaba

Todo estaba planificado, solo faltaba esperar que llegara el día. Además de que le hará una fiesta, le entregará un regalo muy especial, estaba pensando en confesarle todo lo que sentía a Sora. También pasaba lo mismo en la mente de la joven, ella sacará a la luz sus sentimientos hacia Tai; sin lugar a duda esta fiesta de cumpleaños no iba a parecerse a ninguna otra que hayan tenido.

Ese día lunes el sol brillaba más que nunca, ninguna nube se apareció en el cielo... era un día perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños. Normalmente Sora se levanta sin ninguna dificultad, pero hoy su madre la despertó para cantarle "Las mañanitas".

Sra. Takenouchi: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hija! -Le dijo muy sonriente después de cantarle "Las mañanitas"

Sora: Gracias mamá -Agradeció muy contenta

Sra. Takenouchi: Bueno, pues date prisa o llegarás tarde -Le decía al momento en que su hija se disponía a arreglarse para el colegio- Luego de vestirse desayunó y salió para dirigirse a la casa de Tai e irse al colegio con él como de costumbre.

Sra. Kamiya: ¡Hola Sora! ¿cómo estas?

Sora: Muy bien, gracias ¿y Tai? -Preguntaba sobre el paradero del joven

Sra. Kamiya: Se esta vistiendo. Pasa, no te quedes afuera -Invitaba la señora

Sora: Gracias

Tai: ¡Buenos días Sora! -Saludó después de salir de su habitación

Sora: ¡Buenos días Tai! -Respondió al saludo muy sorprendida esperando una felicitación por parte de su amigo

Sra. Kamiya: Aquí esta el desayuno hijo -Anunció mientras lo colocaba en la mesa

Tai: Gracias -Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a "comer" sus alimentos de una forma muy desesperada ya que se les hacía tarde para llegar al colegio

Sora: Tai, come despacio o te atragantarás -Sugirió pero era tarde, ya había terminado de comer...

Tai: ¡Gracias por el desayuno! -Gritó y de inmediato salió con Sora hacia el colegio

Al llegar al salón de clase encontraron a Matt ya sentado en su pupitre, los saludó como de costumbre, Sora de nuevo se sorprendió pensando que la iba a felicitar por su cumpleaños. En receso seguía preocupada ¿será acaso que nadie se acordará de mi cumpleaños? Se preguntaba al momento en que se ponía un poco triste, Tai se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba Sora y preguntó:

Tai: ¿Qué tienes Sora? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

Sora: No es nada, gracias -Le decía con una sonrisa fingida

En todas las horas de clase permaneció muy callada y distraída ya que ninguno de sus amigos le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños, pensó que este día no sería lo que ella pensaba pero eso no la detendría para decirle a Tai lo que siente. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa salió con Tai sin la compañía de Matt y Mimí.

Sora: ¿Por qué no están Matt y Mimí? -Preguntó muy extraña

Tai: Me dijeron que tenían algo que hacer -Dijo una verdad a medias ya que estaban con los demás preparándose para la fiesta sorpresa.

Sora: Bueno... -Dijo muy afligida

Tai: ... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sora! -Habló de repente mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Sora: Gracias -Dijo respondiendo con más fuerza al abrazo

Tai: Perdón por no decírtelo en la mañana, es que...

Sora: Entiendo, buscabas el momento adecuado para poder abrazarme -Interrumpió algo sonrojada

Tai: Pues si... era eso -Dijo también sonrojado- ¿Qué tal si te invito a salir? Así podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños como se lo merece

Sora: Claro Tai, no hay problema -Aceptó muy contenta

Tai: Entonces a las 14:30 en mi casa. Nos vemos -Le dijo al momento en que se dirigía a su casa pero de repente el brazo de Sora lo detuvo

Sora: Nos vemos -Se despedía la chica besándolo en la mejilla

Tai: Chao -Dijo mientras observaba como se alejaba

Sora se dirigía a casa pensando en lo ocurrido ¡casi confesaba sus sentimientos a Tai! Ella tenía ganas de besar los labios del chico pero se conformó con besarle las mejillas, ahora estaba muy contenta ya que Tai como buen amigo se acordó de su cumpleaños... otra razón más para amarlo con toda su alma. Al llegar a casa se sorprendió debido a que estaban decoradas con serpentinas y globos.

Sora: Mamá ¿por qué decoraste la casa así? -Se preguntó muy extrañada

Sra. Takenouchi: Pues para darle un ambiente de fiesta a la casa ya que es tu cumpleaños -Se excusaba su madre cumpliendo con el objetivo de la fiesta sorpresa

Mientras Sora se vestía para su encuentro Tai fue donde sus amigos para irse al edificio donde vivía la chica.

Tai: Muchachos ¿ya están listos?

Todos: Si

Matt: Oye ¿Sora se comió el cuento?

Tai: Bueno, digamos que aceptó la cita -Respondió mirando muy mal a Matt debido a la forma que hizo la pregunta

Mimí: ¿Y cuál es la señal que hará la mamá de Sora?

Tai: La señal es que ella sacudirá un mantel azul en la ventana, ahí es cuando nosotros vamos a la casa. Por cierto ¿traen todo?

Todos: Si, tenemos todo

Tai: Entonces, ya que no falta nada esperemos la señal -Dijo mientras todos dirigían sus miradas hacia la ventana del apartamento donde vive Sora

Después de mucha búsqueda Sora pudo encontrar la ropa adecuada para su cita con Tai, se vistió y salió del cuarto para despedirse de su madre

Sora: Chao mamá, voy a festejar mi cumpleaños con Tai -Gritaba desde la puerta de la casa

Sra. Takenouchi: Esta bien, cuídate y no vengas tarde -Le decía muy despreocupada

Sora estaba muy contenta y algo nerviosa, estaba a pocos minutos para ir a la casa de Tai y confesarle todos sus sentimientos; mientras tanto los chicos ya recibieron la señal y de inmediato fueron a la casa para hacer los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta de sus pasos llegó Sora a la casa de Tai, tocó el timbre y la recibió la Sra. Kamiya.

Sora: ¡Hola señora! ¿Cómo esta?

Sra. Kamiya: Estoy bien, gracias

Sora: Disculpe ¿se encuentra Tai? -Preguntó algo apenada

Sra. Kamiya: No se encuentra, salió con Kari de compras ¿Quieres esperarlo?

Sora. No, gracias. Dígale a Tai que estuve aquí -Le dijo un poco triste

Sra. Kamiya: Descuida... se lo diré

Sora: Chao señora Kamiya -Se despedía mientras se alejaba del apartamento

Sra. Kamiya: Chao Sora

¿Se le habrá olvidado? Se preguntó en su mente mientras se dirigía a su casa muy triste y casi apunto de llorar, hasta esos momentos su cumpleaños y el día no era como ella esperaba. Pensaba y quería mandar a todos sus amigos al diablo; primero ninguno de sus amigos le había deseado feliz cumpleaños y segundo, Tai: el único que se acordó de su cumpleaños la invita a salir y la deja plantada, nunca Tai la había dejado plantada... como dicen siempre hay una primera vez. Antes de llegar a casa se sentía con mucha rabia y tristeza causada por la actitud tomada por sus amigos y por Tai al despreciar su cumpleaños, así que deprimida y sin muchos ánimos abrió la puerta de su casa mientras se sorprendía al ver todo a oscuras.

Sora: ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué todo esta a oscuras? -Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia un interruptor y prender las luces, las encontró y...

Todos: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sora! -Gritaban mientras hacían ruido con silbatos y cornetas, Sora se sorprendió y fue donde su madre para abrazarla

Sra. Takenouchi: ¡Felicidades Sora! ¿Pensabas que tus amigos se habían olvidado de tu cumpleaños? -Preguntaba al ver a su hija muy contenta y sin nada que decir

Sora: Vaya no se que decir

Sra. Takenouchi: Pero a quien deberías abrazar es a Tai, que tuvo la idea de hacer la fiesta

Sora: ¿Él fue? ¡No lo puedo creer! -Decía muy incrédula

Luego de saludarse con sus amigos llegó el momento de los regalos y del pastel, Sora se sentía feliz, no se esperaba esto y mucho menos que Tai fue el mentalizador. Tai al verla se sonrió y pensaba en que momento podría hablar con ella a solas para confesarle su mayor secreto.

Sora: ¡No lo puedo creer Mimí! ¿Ken y Yolei novios? -Le preguntaba muy incrédula a su amiga

Mimí: Así como lo oyes, lo dijeron ayer antes de que llegaras -Conversaba mientras veía que Tai se les acercaba

Tai: Sora ¿podríamos hablar? -Preguntó muy nervioso

Sora: Claro, no hay problema

Tai: Pero en privado

Sora: Esta bien, donde tu quieras -Aceptó al momento en que se dirigían a la habitación de Sora mientras los demás observaban

Matt: Mimí ¿Qué van a hacer Tai y Sora? -Preguntó mientras tomaba algo de refresco

Mimí: Según Tai, van a hablar

Matt: No se, como que van a hacer otra cosa

T.K: ¿Qué irán a hacer en la habitación de Sora?

Kari: No lo sé

Y en la habitación de Sora...

Sora: Gracias por hacer esta fiesta sorpresa para mí -Le dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

Tai: No es nada -Dijo muy apenado e invadidos por los nervios

Sora: ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

Tai: Sora, tengo algo muy importante que decirte... pero no se como decírtelo -Decía algo inseguro

Sora: Vamos Tai, tu puedes -Le dijo para darle ánimos

Tai: Es que tu... tu me... tu me g... -Hablaba muy nervioso y algo sonrojado

Sora: Tai, si puedes -Seguía animándolo a hablar

Tai: Tu me gus... tumegustasmucho -Dijo todo muy rápido, pero Sora comprendió el mensaje poniéndose muy roja

Sora: Tai... ¿de verdad sientes eso por mí?

Tai: Si... desde los 4 años, pensé que estaba enfermo o que era el efecto de comer muchos dulces pero luego comprendí que me gustabas... muchísimo -Dijo completamente sonrojado

Sora: Tai... yo también tengo algo que decirte

Tai: ¿Qué es? -Preguntó muy sorprendido

Sora: Que tu... me gustas -Dijo muy sonriente

Tai: ¿Qué? -Dijo con una mezcla de felicidad y asombro

Sora: Si, te he amado desde siempre y nunca dejaré de hacerlo

Tai: Yo nunca dejaré de amarte Sora

Sora: Te amo Tai

Tai: Te amo Sora -Expresó con felicidad al momento en que se acercaban lentamente y sin darse cuenta unieron sus labios en un beso muy tierno, expresaban con ese gesto el amor que sentía desde la niñez, el chico tomó por la cintura a Sora y ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tai estando así por mucho tiempo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo evidente.

Tai: Te amo -Le dijo mientras que seguía observando los labios de Sora

Sora: ¿Sabes qué Tai? De todos los regalos que me han dado este es el mejor. Gracias -Dijo mirando los ojos de Tai que brillaban al igual que los de ella

Tai: Feliz Cumpleaños Sora

Sora: Mejor dicho... este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida -Le dijo al momento que se besaban de nuevo dando inicio a su travesía amorosa

Y así es como llegamos a este momento, Sora ya estaba lista esperando que Tai venga para su cita y conmemorar otro cumpleaños más, estaba nerviosa al igual que cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos en esa fiesta sorpresa ya que él le iba a decir algo importante. Tai llegó y saludó a su amada con un beso, salieron, se embarcaron en el auto de Tai y se dirigieron a un restaurante; luego de ocupar la mesa reservada por el joven y de comer, Tai empezó a hablar.

Tai: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor! -Dijo mientras levanta la copa de champaña

Sora: Gracias Tai -Dijo mientras entrelazaban sus copas

Tai: Sora... tengo que preguntarte algo -Le dijo mientras empezaba a meter su mano en un bolsillo del pantalón

Sora: ¿Qué es? -Dijo poniéndose nerviosa

Tai: Bueno llevamos muchos años de noviazgo y ya es hora de que...

Sora: ¿De qué?

Tai: Sora ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Le dijo mientras le enseñaba un anillo con un rubí

Sora: Dios Tai... no se que decir

Tai: Sora, ya es el momento de estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas -Seguía hablando mientras la tomaba de las manos

Sora: Creo que... este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

Tai: ¿Por qué?

Sora: Porque si, acepto, quiero casarme contigo

Tai: Gracias!!!!! -Gritó mientras unían sus labios en un beso que significa el amor puro y verdadero que había en los dos.

Al igual que en su fiesta sorpresa no lo podía creer, Tai le pidió matrimonio y sus sueños de vivir juntos y formar una familia se harían realidad... realmente este y el de sus 16 son los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
